Seasons
by Misha
Summary: Every season brings another memory with it. Clex Slash


Seasons   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I totally do not own any of the characters of Smallville (though I wish I owned Lex!), they belong to a lot of people with more money than me. I am not making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- This one is kind of bizarre. It focuses on Lex and Clark and is just another sad Clex tale. It doesn't really get into details, it just paints a picture. Or at least I hope it does. It was meant to express certain moments in Lex's life, all of which revolve around Clark. It just came to me and I hope that you like it. That's all, enjoy and feedback is very much appreciated! 

Spoilers- Nothing really, exact maybe a tiny one for the Pilot. 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

_"To Everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven."_   
- Ecclesiastes 3:1

  


* * *

Lex is haunted by the passing of the seasons. 

Every season has a memory attached. 

With every passing season, he remember some special moment. 

Some turning point in a long dead love affair. 

It all began in the Autumn. The very beginning. 

He came into Lex's life then. In the beginning of October during that year that Lex has never been able to forget. Just like he has never been able to forget that boy, Clark. 

Every October, that Autumn comes back. 

They were both so much younger then. 

That's a good memory. A nice one. The others aren't always. 

Especially Spring. Spring always make him remember the worst moment. 

It ended in the Spring, five years after it began. 

Lex is always glad to see Spring go, because then he can forget for another several months. Forget that horrific May when the boy with the beautiful blue eyes became his enemy. The May when Lex's soul died once and for always. 

He's not sure whether or not he likes the Summer. 

Especially August. 

August always reminds him of the first time. Of that night when the two of them made love for the first time. It's a bittersweet memory. A memory of a time that will never come again. 

It took a long time to get things to the point they were that August, but it had been worth it. 

So August a good time of the year. It brings back good memories. The memory of beginnings. 

It truly started in the Winter, though. 

It was on a cold day in February that they began down the long, tangled road that eventually led to their destruction. 

Though it would be almost seven months before Clark and Lex would become lovers, they kissed for the first time that day in February. 

They had been friends for two years then and neither of them ever guessed that it would all be over in another three. 

The world was just beginning then. 

There are other memories, the bitter and the sweet. 

But for each season, there is one that stands out. One that he always remembers. 

Each October he is brought back to that first day, to the beginning. 

When February comes, he relives that one magical kiss. The kiss that he remembers to the depths of his now-black heart, with every bit of his soulless existence. 

The Spring just reawakens the hate and bitterness. 

Each May reminds him. 

Reminds him of who he is and why. That the opportunity to turn back from this road, was lost a long, long time ago. 

Yet he always remembers. Remembers the bitter agony of that spring. How love could turn to hatred so quickly. How things change and will never be the same. 

But the memory is always preserved and each year it comes back as flawless as before. 

Then Summer comes and bring back with it the memories of a happier time. 

Memories that now fill him with bitterness. For nothing bothers the empty and loveless as much as the memories of a time filled with love. 

Especially when that love has long since turned to hate. 

But the memories persist. 

Each August, he is brought back to that time. To that one moment when things were perfect. 

And for a moment, he is touched and is at peace. But only for a moment. 

Then the Summer fades away once more, just like that first one did, and the Autumn comes and the circle starts all over again. 

And he never forgets that every season brings with it a time and a memory from the past. 

That to everything, there is a season. 

The End 


End file.
